It'll all be OK in the End
by kittykat224
Summary: Something terrible happens to Dana and all of her friends are there for her, especially Logan. Please R&R!
1. Things will Happen

**Chapter One**

**Things will Happen**

Dana had been walking back from the boy's dorm late at night like she always had. Usually Zoey and Nicole were with her. But this time she stayed a little bit later. Logan had started a fight with her as usual and she wanted to stay to yell at him some more. She didn't think walking back to her dorm at eleven o'clock at night, past curfew would cause such a tragedy.

A big hand, a man's, reached out of a tall bush quickly and grabbed Dana Cruz and covered her mouth to muffle her screams. She kicked him everywhere. He taped her mouth shut with a big piece of silver duck tape and tied her legs together. He proceeded doing what he was known for, raping innocent young girls. He took of all her clothes and did what he wanted to her. He then stuck her clothes back on and ran off.

Dana didn't know who this man was, she couldn't see his face, it was too dark out. She silently cried trying to untie herself. She couldn't. She thought someone would eventually find her.

"Nicole! Where's Dana! She said she'd be back by 11! It's 11:45 and I'm getting worried!" Zoey said pacing up and down room 101 anxiously.

"I have no clue! Maybe we should call the guys! I think we should call the guys! Do you think…." Nicole was cut of by Zoey.

"Nicole! Now's not the time for this. I'm gonna call Logan." Zoey stated getting her cell phone of her bed.

She flipped it open and called him. "Logan! Is Dana still there because she's not here!" Zoey exclaimed practically yelling into the phone.

"No, she left about 45 minutes ago…" Logan replied nervously.

"Oh my god! Something must have happened!" Zoey said terrified. Nicole just looked at her with concern.

"Umm…..why don't you and Nicole meet me, Chase, and Michael by the water fountain outside of Brenner hall?" Logan said now getting really concerned.

"Ok, bye." Zoey said hanging up the phone and rushing out the door pulling Nicole along.

Chase and Michael were running alongside Logan to meet Nicole and Zoey.

"I hope she's ok! What if she was kidnapped?!" Chase said upset.

"Dude, let's not think the worst!" Michael replied out of breath.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Logan said looking at the ground nervously. Michael and Chase glanced at each other with looks of doubt.

"Hey guys over here!" The guys turned to see Zoey and Nicole yelling out for them.

"Ok, we'll look outside the guy dorms, you guys look outside the girl dorms." Chase said gesturing towards the two girls. Everyone nodded and ran off in different directions.

"Dana!?" Logan yelled quietly not to wake anyone inside of PCA.

"You there?" Chase asked while Michael peered in bushes.

After about half an hour of searching, everyone was about to call it quits and wake up Dean Rivers to tell him what was going on.

"Let's call the guys, I honestly don't think Dana's on campus." Zoey said sighing.

"Yeah, we should probably tell the Dean." Nicole said nodding.

Chase was peering in a bush when he heard the sound of a muffled scream. All of the guys looked at each other wide eyed and ran straight for the tall bush.

Logan kneeled on the ground and peered through the bush. "Dana?" He asked waiting for an answer.

"MMMM!" Was all Dana could muster through the tape.

"Chase, Michael, its Dana!" Logan practically yelled.

Chase and Michael peered in. "We need to take the tape off and untie her hands." Michael stated pointing at Dana.

Chase leaned forward and carefully pulled the tape of her mouth while Logan and Michael worked on untying the ropes.

"We better call the girls!" Chase said remembering Zoey and Nicole were looking all over campus, too.

After Chase called them he walked over to find Logan and Michael staring at Dana in total worry and concern. Logan's arms were around Dana embracing her and Michael was rubbing her back gently.

"Zoey and Nicole are on their way." He stated looking at Dana.

"Is she ok? What happened?" Chase asked wondering.

"We have no clue, she has just sat here shaking." Michael replied.

"Dana, Dana are you ok?" Chase asked the obviously upset girl.

"Someone, someone ra-ra raped me." She stuttered not able to say what crime had been committed on her.

All of the guys gasped and looked at each other wide eyed, worry filled their eyes.

Dana started to cry. Logan hugged her even tighter out of protection. "He pulled me into the bush, taped my mouth shut, and tied my arms together. Then he did, well you know…." Dana said turning away from the guys.

"Oh my god! Dana! Are you ok, what happened?!" Zoey asked out of breath from running all across campus.

"Dana, what's wrong?" Nicole asked confused as to why her friend was shaking and crying.

"She was raped." Logan whispered.

Nicole and Zoey just looked at each other and then Dana feeling terrible for what had happened.

"It'll be ok, I'll take care of you." Logan murmured into the crying girl's ear hugging her. Dana just nodded, too upset to speak.

**AN: I hope you like it! I know one or two rape stories have been done about Dana, but mine's different. I hope you like it, so please review! I'd really appreciate it! I'd like 10 or so reviews before I update! Thanks!!!!**


	2. AN! PLEASE READ!

**AN: Hey everyone. I'd like some more reviews before I update! I get a lot more hits then review…so if you read my story PLEASE REVIEW!! Also I need some ideas for what should happen in my story.**

**Should Dana get pregnant because she was raped?**

**Should the rapist come back and hurt Dana**

**I need some ideas! Review or PM me!!!**

**THANKS!!!!**


	3. Breaking Down

**Chapter Three**

**Breaking Down**

Dana woke up in the boy's dorm. Logan had taken her back there. She hadn't spoken to Chase, Michael, or Logan since the "incident" as she referred to it. She looked around the room to find no one there and sat up and started to cry. It had been her first time, she hadn't wanted some strange man to wreck it for her. She could never get it back. She was now terrified of walking alone on the campus of PCA. Dana let the tears pour down her face. She didn't think anyone was listening. She curled up in a ball under her covers and sobbed. She was crying too loud to hear someone open the door.

Logan entered his dorm after having breakfast and stood there surprised. _"Is that Dana Cruz…….crying?"_ He thought to himself feeling terrible for what had happened to her.

"Dana?" Logan asked cautiously.

Dana's eyes bugged underneath the covers. _"Oh my god, he heard me cry. He's going to tell everyone and he and everyone else will make fun of me."_ Dana thought to herself wiping her eyes and sitting up pulling the covers off of her.

"No, I wasn't crying." Dana said upset.

"Come on Dana, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone and even if I did no one would make fun of you. What happened to you last night was terrible and you have the right to be upset about it." Logan stated.

Dana rolled her eyes and got out of bed and grabbed her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Logan questioned.

"Back to my room, I'm going to take a shower then go to class." Dana replied.

"It's Saturday." Logan said.

"Oh." Dana said, she was too upset to remember what day it was. "Whatever." She added. She stomped out of the boy's dorm passing Chase and Michael walking back from breakfast.

Dana quickly ran across PCA campus, even though it was daylight and plenty of people were outside, it still scared her to be there. She entered room 101 and was instantly annoyed when she saw Nicole and Zoey sitting on the floor talking.

"Hey Dana, you ok?" Zoey asked her red eyed roommate.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dana snapped.

"You look like you've been crying. I mean I would cry if I was raped, wouldn't you Zo?" Nicole asked.

Zoey nodded rolling her eyes at the always ditzy Nicole.

"I haven't been crying. I'm fine just leave me alone." Dana grabbed her clothes and went into the girl's bathroom to take a shower.

Later on the gang decided they'd see a movie. They invited Dana along, not knowing that she was terrified to go outside, especially at night, even if it was with her friends. Everyone was in the girl's dorm.

"Hey Dana, wanna come to the movies with all of us?" Chase asked gesturing towards everyone.

"Um, thanks but I have a really bad headache and I'd really like to rest." Dana lied.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Oh, ok, well do you want us to stay with you, I mean since you seem upset about last night?" Michael asked Dana.

"No, I'm fine! Can't everyone just leave me alone already! I mean really!" Dana yelled.

"Dana, we're your friends, you don't need to pretend everything's ok, 'cause we know it's not. Please, just talk to us!" Zoey said.

"Yeah, Dana, please." Nicole added.

"I'm fine, I got raped, so what!" Dana said.

"You're not fine! What if you're pregnant or you have an STD or something! Rape is a crime Dana, we want to tell the Dean but we were waiting to see if you would." Logan told Dana.

"What no! I don't have an STD and I'm definitely **_not _**pregnant! And no! I absolutely do NOT want to tell the Dean! Now just leave me alone already." Dana yelled back at Logan, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes.

"Dana." Logan said reaching out and touching her arm. "Talk to us." He said.

Dana pulled away from him and left the room. They heard the door slam on the girl's bathroom. Zoey and Nicole decided they'd give her time to herself and they all went to the movie.

When they all came back they went back to room 101 to find Dana flipping through a magazine and listening to her I-Pod. They decided not to bug her and everyone went to bed. Dana tried to look tough on the outside for everyone, but really, she was crying on the inside.

**AN: I think I might make Dana pregnant and Logan helps out. I know I have a lot of stories where people get pregnant, Emma in Degrassi, Casey in Life with Derek, and Taylor in HSM! Lol, but Idk it makes a good story line, please review with ideas!! Thanks to everyone who has!**


End file.
